


Jealous (Yes, No, Maybe So?)

by dumbsbian



Category: Women's Hockey RPF
Genre: Drunken Confessions, F/F, Grinding, Hotel Sex, Lesbian Sex, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Roommates, Shyness, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 14:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19133896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dumbsbian/pseuds/dumbsbian
Summary: Brianna and Amanda are roommates at a camp. Brianna notices how Amanda's spending a lot of time with Hilary and gets jealous. Brianna gets drunk and that sort of forced Amanda and Brianna to talk. Sex ensues the following morning.





	Jealous (Yes, No, Maybe So?)

There was something about this camp that felt different for Brianna. Maybe it was because they were training for a brand new tournament that was going to be aired on television. Normally, their games were never on TV, except for the Olympics. The camp itself had been going fairly normal. They practiced, did team bonding activities, and got a bit of alone time to themselves. Brianna was rooming with Amanda Kessel for this camp, which if she was being honest, was really nice. Brianna liked her other teammates, but she'd never had a roommate like Kessel before. Amanda was quiet and kept to herself, but not in a nervous way, and then about a week and a half in, it was like she was never around. Brianna would have liked to hang out with Amanda, but it seemed that Amanda had been a bit busy hanging out with Hilary. Brianna wasn't jealous, a lie, but whatever, she just didn't understand what was so great about hanging out with Hilary all the time, unless they were fucking. 

"Earth to Decks," Meghan said, plopping down in the chair next to Brianna's. "What are you thinking about?" 

"Do you think Knighter is fucking Kes?" Meghan was taken aback by Brianna's question. There was something in Brianna's voice that unsettled Meghan a bit, like that thinking about her roommate fucking Hilary was hurting Brianna. "It's crazy, but maybe somebody else noticed how much they hang out." 

"I don't know, but it's really bothering you, talk to them," Meghan said and Brianna shrugged. "They're both your friends and what's the worst that could happen?" 

"They freak out and neither of them ever speak to me again," Brianna said and Meghan had to admit it was a reasonable fear, even if she didn't believe that either of her teammates would do that to Brianna. To Meghan, the actual worst case scenario would be that things get a bit awkward in the group for a few weeks before it eventually becomes something they just sweep under the rug only to be joked about when intoxicated. 

"Nah, I think it'll be fine," Meghan said with a shrug. Brianna sat there for a few moments, thinking on the possibilities. Eventually, she came to one conclusion, which in all honesty, probably wasn't the right one. She shot up out of her seat and began running back to her room before Meghan could ask her what was up. The room was empty, which Brianna was grateful for. She was also grateful that there had yet to be an alcohol ban on their camps before games. Yes, they trained and had to keep their bodies in peak shape, but they were allowed to let loose after practices, as long as it wasn't excessive. She went to the fridge in the room, where Hilary and Kessel had stocked up on beers when they had first gotten there. She pulled out a six pack and sat down on the bed, cracking open a tall can of beer and downing half of it in one gulp. She turned on the TV and waited for Amanda to get back, continuously drinking beers until she was on the border of being shitfaced. 

"Dude, when were you drinking?" Hilary asked, following Amanda into her room. Amanda flicked on the lights to see Brianna laying on the carpet, staring up at the television. She was watching Netflix, some animated show running on the screen. Amanda just sort of stared at Brianna for a second before noticing the beer cans scattered around her part of the room. She moved closer to Brianna, the shorter blonde not even noticing that she was in the room. "Whoa, she's drunk. Also, we're almost out of beer in here." 

"It's fine, but I don't think she is," Amanda said sadly. She moved directly in front of Brianna, who just sat up and reached for something else to drink. She reached around, frowning when all she got was empty cans before standing up and going to get another. She stumbled over to the other side of the room and would have wiped out and possibly hurt herself had Hilary not caught her. "You can lay her down on my bed while I clean off hers." 

"I'm thirsty, so thirsty," Brianna whined and Hilary carried her onto Amanda's bed. Once she was laid down, Hilary went to get her a couple bottles of water and something to eat. Amanda cleaned up the room and sat back on her bed, in the space between the edge and Brianna's feet. "You guys came here to fuck didn't you?" 

"What?" Hilary asked, eyes going a bit wide. Brianna laughed at her reaction before turning to look where Amanda was sitting, noticing how dark Amanda's blush was. 

"Come on, don't play dumb. I know you've been fucking Hilary. It's why I haven't got to spend any time with you at all Kes. It sucks because I didn't even think I like-liked you that much until I started thinking about you two fucking each other. I mean, why would you go out of your way when you had a perfectly willing roommate right here? Am I not good enough for you?" Brianna asked, her voice breaking towards the end of her little ramble. Amanda glanced up at Hilary, who looked completely confused and shocked by this. "I fucked it all up. Man, if I didn't have enough reasons to hate myself before. Fucking good for nothing, short ass motherfucking asshole." 

"Hey, stop it. I'm not sleeping with Hilary, I swear," Amanda said, moving in between Brianna and Hilary on the bed. "I've never slept with her and if I was gonna hook up with another roommate, it'd be you I promise. You don't have any reason to feel that way, I promise." 

"Pinky swear?" Brianna asked and Amanda nodded, linking their pinkies. "Hilary, I'm sorry for calling you a stupidly tall fuckboy with dumb hats. I don't think your hats are dumb." 

"You didn't call me that Decks," Hilary said, reaching out to her friend. "I'm gonna go though, I'll see you guys tomorrow. Hannah's probably waiting for me to get back. You owe me beer though." 

"You'll never get it back." Brianna chuckled as Hilary slid off of the bed. Once the brunette was gone, Brianna turned onto her side to look at Amanda in the light. "Hey Kes, I meant every single letter of every word I said." 

"I know you did Decks," Amanda said softly and Brianna yawned. "Get some rest, you'll be hungover in the morning." 

"We can fix that though," Brianna mumbled against Amanda's neck as she latched onto her roommate. Amanda may not have been the most comfortable sleeping with a grown woman clinging to her, but she didn't mind it all that much. She could feel Brianna's muscles through the worn-in shirt she was wearing and the way their legs tangled together felt perfectly natural. Brianna's weight on top of Amanda's body was comfortable and secure, keeping her warm enough without a blanket. She fell asleep thinking, and dreaming, all about Brianna's body. She had seen her in the locker room and showers a few times, but had never consciously checked her out there. She knew Brianna was in great shape, it was a known fact that all of them were in shape, but Amanda liked Brianna's muscles and the curves that could never really be seen through all of the hockey padding. All good things must come to an end though, which both women were learning as Amanda's alarm clock went off on her phone. 

"Sorry," Amanda said quietly, not knowing the extent of Brianna's hangover. She turned off the alarm and looked over her shoulder to see Brianna's face pushed into a pillow. "Decks... Bri... Brianna.... Brianna Decker..." 

"Shush, sleep," Brianna whined and Amanda chuckled at her. "Don't laugh at me, I was comfortable and you smell really nice. Much better than boy cuddles." 

"Brianna Decker is a cuddler," Amanda said, obviously amused. 

"Hey, I'm human babe." Amanda smiled at the nickname, which was a new one from Brianna. "So, uh, if I remember what was said last night, you do too." 

"Yeah, I do," Amanda said and Brianna ran a hand through her hair. 

"Wanna help with the hangover?" Brianna asked and Amanda raised an eyebrow at her in confusion. "Come on, I know you're a young one, but don't tell me you don't know what I'm talking about." 

"Is that a good idea?" Amanda asked and Brianna shrugged. 

"I probably drank my weight in ounces last night, good ideas aren't really my thing," Brianna said, moving her hands to the back of Amanda's neck. She gave the taller blonde plenty of time to back away before moving in for the kiss. Amanda's lack of objection surprised Brianna a bit, but she didn't let it deter her. The kiss wasn't soft and sweet, but hard and messy. Brianna kissed with the same expertise she played with, somehow knowing exactly how to get moans from Amanda as if they were goals on the ice. Brianna's movements were tactical and efficient. Amanda hadn't really known a lot about her teammate's love life, but she knew now that Brianna had more than a few drunk college hookups on her side. Everything had been so perfect, but then all of the sudden Brianna stopped. 

"Why did you stop?" Amanda asked, a little out of breath. Brianna just sat back against the bed and stared off into space. "D-did I do something wrong?" 

"I don't want to fuck us up," Brianna said and Amanda noticed something that she normally didn't see in her teammate, anxiety. Something had caught up with Brianna in the moment and Amanda wasn't completely sure that she was confident enough to get both of them through the moment of doubt between them. "I just, you've been so great and I don't want to lose you as a friend. I fuck up relationships Amanda and I don't want to do that with you." 

"Then don't, we don't have to be in a relationship. I really like you and I'll be honest, you've got me kind of worked up here," Amanda said and Brianna steeled herself up before moving towards Amanda again. "So, why don't we stop thinking and finish up what you've started here." 

"Gladly," Brianna said, pulling Amanda onto her lap. From then on, Brianna's movements were quick, but thoughtful. Her hands explored Amanda's body with a purpose, reaching the places that her mouth couldn't from that position. Brianna knew they'd be expected at breakfast and then practice almost immediately after, so she knew that speed was a necessity for this time. Maybe, if she left Amanda with a lasting impression, they could do it again and Brianna could show Amanda where her strengths really lied. 

"I want you..." Amanda struggled to string together a sentence. She was nervous and Brianna's hands on her thighs while her lips nipped at the soft skin along her neck wasn't helping in the slightest. 

"Where do you want me?" Brianna asked and Amanda took a sharp intake of break as teeth sunk into the side of her neck. It was a playful little bite, but it still drove Amanda absolutely crazy. 

"I want, no I need you inside of me now." Amanda guided Brianna's hand into her pants and the shorter blonde did her thing. Brianna had her hand at an angle so that as she thrust two fingers in and out of Amanda, her palm and part of her wrist would brush against her clit, providing just enough, but not enough friction. This had Amanda panting and moving her hips in an attempt to get a little more out of Brianna. Brianna moved her hand a bit faster and had Amanda cumming in no time. As her teammate was slumped on top of her, Brianna easily moved them so that she could grind against Amanda's thigh, getting both of them off again at the same time. 

"Fuck," Brianna husked against the shell of Amanda's ear. Brianna's head fell as she began to pick up speed, her movements more frantic as she tried to get herself off quickly. Amanda could feel Brianna's hot breath against her neck, shudders running down the taller blonde's spine. In a moment of boldness, she let her hands sneak under Brianna's shirt, one hand moving up to cup one of her teammate's breasts and the other feeling Brianna's abs. The movement of the muscle as Brianna continued grinding had an effect on Amanda, turning her on even more. She began to move again with Brianna, which had both of them cumming, almost in sync. Amanda had fairly quiet orgasms, not much above a mewl or a soft, pleasured groan. Brianna, on the other hand, was loud and sounded almost like an animal. She had deep, feral growls from which a slew of curses mixed with Amanda's name tore out with a scream. "We should get cleaned up, Meghan will be coming up to get us for breakfast anytime now." 

"Okay," Amanda said and Brianna wanted nothing more than an invite into the shower. It never came, but Brianna did take note of Amanda's shyness. A part of her could tell that Amanda was satisfied, but it would take a bit of time for them to be able to do that again. Brianna, although patience wasn't necessarily her thing with these sorts of situations, found herself not minding the idea of waiting for Amanda to either get comfortable with an arrangement between the or, simply put, get horny.


End file.
